


My Papa, The Prince

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has just returned from the Queen’s coronation. Little Hong Kong thinks his Papa is Prince Charming. This is not historically accurate; I just wanted to write something cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Papa, The Prince

When Arthur made it home from the coronation of the new queen of the United Kingdom, it was late. Yao and Hong Kong should probably already be in bed. So, Arthur was surprised to see the lights in the living room switched on, and to hear the sounds of the television resonating in the living room.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep already?” Arthur asked the two occupants of the living room.

“Papa!” As soon as Hong Kong heard Arthur’s voice, he immediately stood up and ran towards his father, hugging his leg.

“Hong Kong wanted to wait for you, aru,” Yao replied.

“Well, I’m back,” said Arthur. He bent down and lifted Hong Kong off his feet.

“How was it?” Yao enquired. “You think she’ll be a good queen?”

“Far too early to tell, but Elizabeth has been pretty responsible since she was a little girl.”

“Papa, Papa!” Hong Kong shouted, wriggling excitedly in Arthur’s arms.

“What is it, Hong?”

“You look so grand. So handsome. Are you a prince?”

Both Arthur and Yao blinked in surprise.

“No…”Arthur began.

By then, Yao had made his way towards Arthur and was standing beside him. “Yes, Hong. He’s very handsome. He’s my prince,” Yao told Hong Kong, ruffling his hair affectionately and planting a chaste kiss on Arthur’s cheek.

Hong Kong was looking at Arthur in adoration. “I want to be a prince when I grow up,” he declared.

Arthur laughed heartily. He kissed Hong Kong’s forehead. “You already are our prince,” he told Hong Kong.

“But I thought you were Daddy’s prince?”

Yao leaned his weight partially on Arthur’s side. “I can have two princes, aru. There’s no rule against that.”

Hong Kong giggled happily. He wrapped his tiny arms around Arthur’s neck and buried his face into his father’s shoulder.

Arthur smiled at Yao fondly. He truly treasured moments like these where they could shed their identities as nations and just function as a normal family.


End file.
